Seductive Endeavors
by LadyStiff
Summary: Sequel to Seductive Manipulations. Lucius and Severus are unable to let go of Hermione, so they follow her to France. Will the sexy Slytherins get emotionally entangled with our lovely golden girl? Most probably. SS/HG/LM.


**Author's Note**

**Pairings: Lucius/Hermione/Severus**

**Warnings: Sigh, okay. Explicit Threesome Sex, Double Penetration, Anal, Very Bad Language, Sex, Sex, Sex. Porn WITH Plot. If this isn't your thing, trust me, don't read it. **

**Other: My good friend, TrueBlackRoses, and I came up with this plot. I just wrote it. We are very sick-minded individuals. Haha. This is dedicated to her.**

**I don't have a Beta, so don't kill me about grammar and that sort of thing. Interested? PM me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

'How about this cafe, Hermione?'

Hermione shook her head out of her reverie and glanced, without much interest at the nondescript cafe her mother, Jean had gestured to. Hermione and her parents were strolling down the Grande Rue Jean Moulin looking into various shops, and passing plenty of cafe's that were giving off amazing aromas. Her stomach growled but she found herself with no appetite. When her mother suggested they stop to eat something, Hermione agreed nonetheless.

'This looks great, mum.' Hermione said, trying to look enthusiastic, and preceded her mother and father into the restaurant. The wind picked up a bit, and she had to put a hand to her dress to prevent it from blowing up. She had worn this dress to make her feel better and knew she was bad company, but her mind was still on the two amazing men she had left in that apartment in Venice. She had planned to wait a day or two, and then send on an owl to inform them to where they could find her, so that they might join her, but had yet to receive a reply.

This was her sixth day in Montpellier in the South of France and she only had two days left and Hermione had to be realistic... they weren't coming.

Hermione tried extremely hard not to brood on it, but every time she closed her eyes, she would feel Severus' fingers trailing down her back, and the taste of Lucius in her mouth and both their faces were imprinted on her mind before she went to sleep.

They sat down outside under the umbrella and ordered a bottle of wine, she scanned the pavement for anyone she might recognize, missing the worried look her mum and dad gave each other.

'Is there anything wrong, Hermione?' Jean Granger asked softly, 'You don't seem yourself.'

Hermione looked back at her and saw the anxiety on her parents' faces, and wanted to kick herself. She was supposed to be on holiday with them and all Hermione could do was sit and sulk. She told herself this was it; she was going to stop moping around and at least spend the rest of her time here having fun.

'I'm fine, just thinking about work. You know how I hate leaving work to someone else. I have no idea what I'm going to come back to.' Hermione actually was a bit worried about this, so didn't feel guilty about misleading her parents about the real issue.

Jean and Charles looked understanding, but stern, 'You're on holiday now, and you only have two days left. Forget about it for now.' Charles said.

'I know. I will.' She patted her father's hand, and mustered a smile for him.

They ordered their food and spoke about nondescript things, relaxing back into their chairs as the wine started to mellow them.

Hermione was laughing at her mum teasing her dad about something that had happened last week and taking a sip from her glass, when she saw movement in the corner of her eye. She glanced to the side, and nearly bit the rim of her glass in surprise. She watched as they took seats a few tables away from hers, first meeting the black eyes of her former professor, then shifted them to the slate grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione must have gasped, because her mother looked to where she was staring, 'They are very striking, aren't they? Do you know them?'

Hermione's head whipped round to stare at Jean, wondering what to tell her, she opted for the truth… some of it.

'Yes, the dark haired man was my professor at school.'

'Oh, how wonderful. Would you like to go over and say hello? Your father and I want to go to that ceramic store a few blocks back. We'll meet you back at the hotel.'

Hermione blinked at them, 'Um, yeah… if you don't mind.'

Jean patted her on the arm, while her father paid for their bill. 'Of course not, dear. Go have a nice chat.' And with that, her mother and father linked arms, and walked out.

Hermione sat there for a few minutes, trying to soak in that her men were here, a few meters away. How did they find her? Did it really matter?

Hermione got up from her chair, and tried to strike an unaffected saunter and moved toward them, pulling up a chair between them. It reminded her of their first meeting, and an unexpected blush trailed up her cheeks. She said nothing as they stared at her and her at them. She couldn't get enough of them, her eyes trailing over them. God, she had missed them.

'So…' Hermione began nervously, 'What took you so long?'

Lucius gave her his infamous smirk, and lazily trailed a finger down her thigh underneath the table. 'We had trouble finding you. France isn't a small country, Hermione.'

Hermione shivered, and felt goose bumps trail after his finger. 'I sent you a note to tell you where I was.'

Severus cocked an eyebrow, 'You did? We must have missed it. It took us a couple of days to find you.'

'Oh.'

'It's your fault anyway.'

Hermione frowned and said, 'My fault! How do you reckon it's my fault?'

'If you hadn't left in the first place, we could have spent the last few days fucking, instead of looking for you.'

Hermione decided to stop wasting time, 'Well, I'm here now.' She said, gently taking Severus's hand and bringing it to her other leg; Severus watched with lowered lids, shifting his weight in his chair. 'Where's your hotel?' She asked softly.

Severus was about to open his mouth to answer but Lucius's growled words stopped him, 'Too fucking far.' He pulled Hermione to her feet, and casting a Disillusioned charm on them, and pulled her into the café, walking swiftly towards the Restroom. Severus followed at a moderate pace, not even bothering with magic.

When Severus got to the bathroom, Lucius already had Hermione against the wall next to the basins, kissing her frantically.

'Always so impatient, Lucius.' Severus said with a smirk, locking and silencing the bathroom.

Lucius pulled away briefly from Hermione's lips, 'Fuck off, Severus. You want her just as much.'

'Hmm,' Severus said, sauntering toward the couple, 'Very true.'

When Severus was only inches away, Hermione broke the kiss and grasped Severus's collar, pulling him to her and latching onto his mouth with fervour, gasping out between kisses. 'God, I've been… waiting so long… for you… two. Please don't… make me wait… any longer.'

Lucius kissed down her neck, then bit down softly, making Hermione arch her neck to the side. 'We weren't really planning on making you wait.' Lucius slipped behind her, pulling her to his chest as he braced his back against the wall. He then pulled the hem of Hermione's dress up, and bunched it around her waist, anchoring it there by wrapping a forearm around her stomach. His other hand reached down and burrowed into the side of her panties, running a finger tip through her slit.

'Oh my god!' Hermione exclaimed and bucked against that teasing finger.

'She's already so wet for us, Severus.' He murmured against her neck, flicking her clit side to side with just the tip of his finger.

Severus took Lucius's previous position, tangling his fingers in her hair, and jerking her chin up to meet his gaze. 'Is she now?' Severus growled in his deep, smooth voice, 'You have missed us, haven't you?' Hermione just bit her lip. 'Has our little princess perhaps been touching herself inappropriately to the thought of us fucking her again?' Hermione's eyes glazed over as she stared into those dark, dark eyes, and the corner of Severus's lips curled into a smirk as if that was all the confirmation he needed.

Not breaking eye contact, Hermione took the waist band of Severus's pants and shoved them to the floor. He was completely commando and Hermione had to smile at that. She gently took his cock in her hand, feeling the weight in her palm and only then did she tear her eyes away from his, wanting to see exactly what she held. She hadn't gotten a chance last time to have a good look at it and Holy Hell, she was definitely not disappointed. He was huge. She licked her lips, mouth watering at just the thought of tasting him, licking the weeping tip and taking him deep into her mouth.

But that was for another time.

Lucius withdraw his hand which had been frantically rubbing her and instead grasped the sides of her lacy panties, pulling them down her legs.

Severus was nibbling on her bottom lip, 'Did I tell you how sexy you look in this dress? So delectable.' He shoved the dress up higher so that he could whip it over her head. 'But right now, it's a bit inappropriate. Wouldn't you agree?' He let it flutter to the floor, leaving her completely naked. He brought up a hand to flick at a nipple. 'No bra, Hermione?'

Hermione gasped, then using his shoulders for leverage, jumped up so that her legs hooked on Severus's waist, and brought the tip of his cock to rest at her entrance, her back against Lucius. 'Hurry!'

Severus hissed out a breath at the feeling of Hermione's heat against him, and looked over her shoulder at Hermione. 'Lucius…' he said, meeting the blonds eye, and then slowly impaled her on his cock. Hermione bit her lips and let her eyes flutter closed, settling herself over him, and waiting.

Lucius took the hint, pushing them away slightly so that he could kneel. He opened Hermione's cheeks, and gently let his tongue rim her, coating her hole in his saliva, before spitting on his fingers and inserting one up to the second knuckle. Hermione threw her head back, biting her lips in pleasure. 'More Lucius… Please!'

He withdrew and started again with a second finger, gently stretching her out. He kept lubricating her; his eyes on his fingers as he penetrated her.

'Oooh! Now Lucius!' Hermione groaned.

Lucius stood up, and gently removed his fingers from her arse, and shoved his pants around his ankles. Lucius brought them toward him again, Severus's hands pulling her arse cheeks apart and let just the head push into her. Hermione let her head fall back on Lucius's shoulder, and tried to press herself back onto him more. Lucius went in inch by inch slowly, not wanting to hurt her. He wound one strong arm across her ribs, under her breast and the other one resting in the dip of her waist in order to support her. When he was about half way in, he felt her muscles relax and he pushed himself forward until he was all the way in.

Hermione was once again impaled on these two magnificent men, their cocks holding her suspended, with the bonus of gravity pulling her down deeper. She was panting into Severus's neck, squeezing her inner muscles around them, making them gasp.

They waited a few more seconds, and then Severus bent his knees slightly, withdrawing from her, then stood up quickly, impaling her again in one fell swoop. The next time he bent his knees to thrust again, Lucius did the same, pulling half way out her arse and thrusting back in the same time Severus did.

They never stopped, even when there was loud knocking coming from the bathroom door, and yells asking if everything was okay and to let them in. Lucius and Severus just kept pounding into her, feeling overwhelming her as she began to pulse around their cocks, her muscle drawing them in deeper and encouraging them for their seed.

Hermione was screaming in agonised pleasure, digging her nails into Severus as she kept peaking higher, then higher still. Their thrust became erratic, obviously losing concentration, as the nirvana Hermione offered beckoned. Lucius was the first to fall over the edge, Hermione's arse too much for him as ropes of his come spurted deep inside of her. His knees buckled, and he struggled to hold on to Hermione, as Severus continued to pound into her.

Before Lucius could withdraw, he was sucked in as once again, Hermione began to come again. 'Fuck!'

Severus seemed to agree as he gripped her arse even tighter, letting his fingers dig into her delicate flesh, locked his knees and released deep inside of her.

All three were panting, but they didn't seem to want to move, too relaxed and sated, and very unwilling to withdraw from Hermione's body.

The banging on the door seemed to get louder, bringing them back, quite effectively, to reality.

They let Hermione slide to the floor, and steadied her when her legs wouldn't hold her up. Severus tucked himself away and zipped his pants back, before stooping down to pick up her dress. Hermione still seemed a bit dazed, and Severus helped her put her dress back on. Putting her arms through the sleeves, and tugging the hem down so it properly covered her. He scooped up her panties and held them open so she could lift her feet through the leg holes, Hermione leaning her hands on his shoulder for balance, before Severus pulled them up her thighs and settled them on her hips.

He stood up then, cupping her face in his hands and gently kissed her. He pulled back gently and ran his hand through her hair, trying to make her more presentable, she looked into his eyes, and whispered, 'How do I look?'

'You look like you've been thoroughly fucked.'

She giggled and turned around, going up on her tip toes in order to kiss Lucius, pulling away and saying against his lips, 'God, you two are magnificent.' She felt Severus behind her, placing small kisses up the side of her neck. She pulled away from them abruptly, stepping away from them teasingly. 'They're trying to knock down the door. Do you really want to be caught by muggles?'

Lucius huffed, taking a few longs steps towards her, 'I really don't think I give a shit.'

There was an almighty crash, and Hermione just had time to Disillusion herself before three muggle men stumbled into the bathroom, the manager close at their heels.

'Are you alright, monsieur's.'

Lucius glanced at Severus, as if to say that he would take this one.

He drew himself up to his full height, and planted his signature sneer to his lips, saying in perfect French. 'No, I am not alright, you imbecile. I've been locked in here for half an hour. What kind of restaurant is this?'

The manager cleared his throat, 'I'm very sorry, sir. I have no idea what happened.'

'I would say so!'

The manager coughed again, taking a better look at the men standing before him, he gestured towards Lucius, blushing furiously. 'Um, monsieur, your-'

Lucius stared at him frostily, 'What is it, idiot man?'

'Uh hum,' the manager grunted again, running a hand through his hair. 'Your penis... it is... out of your trousers, oui?'

Lucius glanced down and tucked himself away with no visual embarrassment. 'I was taking a piss. It is the men's bathroom after all.'

The manager closed his eyes in mortification. 'No, this is the ladies bathroom.'

Lucius heard a snicker somewhere to his left, and wanted to kill Hermione. 'Then, obviously the signing needs to be clearer.'

The poor man looked at the perfectly clear sign on the door which hung on only one hinge, and wisely decided to drop it. 'Yes, monsieur, I humbly apologise.'

Lucius gave one last sneer and with an equally dishabilled Severus a few steps behind, walked out the bathroom.

The manager shook his head and mumbled something about gay people in his restaurant, completely missing the spectre which brushed past him.

* * *

><p>Hermione checked her reflection in the mirror one last time, tucking an errant curl that come loose from her braid, impatiently behind her ear. She wore a feminine button down, plain white shirt, tucked into her denim shorts and brown sandals that matched her belt. She had decided to dress casually for the next meeting with her men; casual but sexy, seeing as how clothing was optional in their little party.<p>

She grabbed her handbag on the way out the door and closed it behind her, listening to the lock activate. Walking to the door across from hers, she knocked on the door, and waited for her mum to answer. Hermione heard giggling and moaning behind the door and pulled a face. Okay, ugh! Not something she wanted to know about her parents. She decided not to disturb them, the decision coming fairly easily, and brought out a pen and tiny notepad from her bag, and wrote them a note saying she was going out for a bit and she would see them tomorrow, slipping it under the door.

She took the lift down, walked through the lobby and flagged down a taxi. She hopped into the backseat and recited the address Lucius had given her before they had disappeared outside of the cafe. He had given her a petulant look for laughing at him back in the bathroom, but it was tinged with an amused smirk.

Hermione loved that smirk.

She was jarred from her thoughts as the taxi slowed down and turned into the driveway of an old brick mansion. Holy Hippogriffs, did they rent a mansion just for tonight? She wouldn't put it past Lucius, but this was just absurd.

The taxi driver looked over his shoulder. 'Hotel Domaine De Verchant.'

Ah yes, this was more of what she had expected; a five star restaurant with probably many wings and apartments.

The mansion was beautiful. It looked like a mansion the aristocracy would have lived in back in the day, and she guessed they still did. The stone bricks making up the outer walls were large and grey, and all though it was night, the lamps outside threw a sheen against it. It had a flat Tuscan roof and large rectangular windows making up the grandeur of the magnificent architecture.

Hermione walked through two massive double doors and looked around for a reception desk. A professional looking gentleman stood up from said desk and greeted her in French.

Hermione coughed, she knew a bit of the language but she was far from fluent. 'Yes, I am meeting my friends for dinner but they didn't give me a room number. The room is probably under Malfoy.'

'Oui Madam, the two gentlemen asked me to take you through to their apartment when you arrived. I will take you now.'

He stood up and proceeded in front of her, leading her through wide corridors furnished with lit sconces and plush carpets. Painting after painting lined the walls, some featuring landscapes, while others featured long dead men and women.

They came to a big oak door, and her guide drew out a big old fashioned key and handed it to her. 'You will be extremely comfortable here, Madam. Although the mansion might look old fashioned, we have all the latest technologies to keep you entertained.'

Hermione didn't think entertainment would be a problem for her but she smiled and nodded, taking the key from him and waiting for his back to disappear round the next corner before inserting the key into the door and turning it.

She heard it click and carefully pushed the door open, stepping inside.

It was beautiful and completely different from what she expected it to look like. Where the rest of the mansion was Olde World, the apartment looked very modern. The main door lead to a sitting room furnished with an L shaped couch facing a massive television with an open kitchen to her left. Patio doors were covered with light, airy curtains and a door to her left was slightly ajar, what she thought might be the bedroom.

Hermione felt it strange that her two men hadn't come to greet her yet, and she started for the bedroom, calling their names. She pushed the door fully open and found the whole room in darkness- the whole room excluding the bed, which seemed to be doused in soft light.

Hermione jumped a mile high as a soft voice spoke from the shadows to her right. 'On the bed, Miss Granger.'

Oh, Hermione knew that tone of voice alright. She had heard it for eight years in Hogwarts from her potion master. The man in question stepped into the edge of light, leaving his face hidden.

'Where's Lucius?' She asked softly, licking her dry lips as she ran lazy eyes down Severus's body.

'I didn't give you leave to speak, Miss Granger. Now do as I say.' He spat out.

Hermione smiled and loved the shiver racing down her spine. She knew exactly what he was about. He was fulfilling some sort of fantasy about his former student.

She walked slowly toward the bed and lifted one knee up to rest on the edge. She leaned over and started crawling to the middle, making sure her hips swayed slightly as she did so. Turning around so she was sitting down, she looked him in the face and lay down, stretching out her entire body.

'Close your eyes.' He muttered.

Hermione licked her lips and lowered her lids, biting her lip in anticipation. She waited for something to happen and she was just about to open her eyes to see what was going on, when something snapped around her wrists and jerked her arms above her head.

Gasping in surprise, she snapped her eyes open and glared toward the shadowed figure in her peripheral, seeing his wand in hand. 'Severus!'

'Now Miss Granger, I suggest you keep your mouth shut before I decide to place something there to assist you. Do I make myself perfectly clear?'

She nodded and smirked, thinking his cock in her mouth wouldn't be punishment at all.

Severus caught this and said, 'I see that doesn't repel you. We will have to see.' He took a few steps toward the bed, bringing him fully into the light. 'You are overdressed.' He added, and with a flick of his wand, her clothing vanished from her body.

Hermione jerked lightly against her bindings and watched to see what he would do next. He was still fully dressed in slacks and shirt and it feels delicious against her skin when he climbed on the bed to hover over her. His lips brushed against her jaw and licked a wet path toward he ear. His teeth sunk into her lobe, causing Hermione to arch her naked body into him. Her head turned toward him, desperately trying to catch his lips with her own, but he denied her.

'No, no, no, Miss Granger. Not yet, I will kiss you when I want to. Not before.'

Severus continued down her collar bone and breasts, lavishing them with plenty of attention before licking down her tummy. He dipped his tongue in her belly button, nudging her legs apart with his wide shoulders so that he could settle between her thighs. Severus scooted down more until his mouth was in line with her nether lips, breathing in deeply until her arousal filled his nostrils.

Hermione was beside herself. All his teasing had built her up, and all she wanted to do was fall.

Severus stroked a tongue over her outer lips, giving himself a taste of her essence before lifting his head. Hermione lifted her own head to look at him, jerking at her bindings in frustration.

'What say you, Lucius, should I lick her cunt until she's writhing?'

'Undoubtedly.' Lucius's soft voice came from the shadows and Hermione twisted her head in the direction his voice had come from, wanting to see him so badly.

'Lucius!' She gasped, thinking she had said his name loud but only a breathy whimper escaping her lips.

Lucius finally came into view, still fully dressed, minus he's shoes. 'What had Professor Snape said about holding your tongue, Miss Granger? You realise what has to happen now caused by your disobedience.'

Lucius met Severus's eye as a silent communication seemed to go on between them.

Severus got up off the bed and began to undress as Lucius took Severus's place between her legs.

Hermione felt overwhelmed, she didn't know who to look at- Lucius who was eyeing her cunt with hunger, or Severus, whose massive cock just came into view. Severus took that option from her as he moved to straddle her shoulders, blocking her view of Lucius and then pushing the head of his penis down toward her mouth.

Hermione had just licked the tip, tasting his pre-come, when she felt a warm tongue rub over her clit. When she gasped in delirious shock, Severus took her open mouth with swiftly; gently pushing his cock into her mouth and down her throat.

'Suck, Miss Granger.' Severus said harshly, black eyes boring into hers. Hermione closed her lips around him and sucked hard when he withdrew from her mouth. Hermione saw his jaw clench and his eyes close briefly. 'Again.' He breathed and thrust down her throat again. She controlled her gag reflex, swallowing around him causing him to growl and sucked when he pulled out again.

Hermione did this all instinctually, only half her mind was on Severus, the other half was on the lips currently sucking on her needy clit. Moaning as she felt a digit enter her, the vibration made Severus hiss as her mouth tightened around him again.

Lucius was eating her out so beautifully that she found herself perching on the precipice and she closed her eyes in concentration, wanting to come so badly. He entered her with another finger and grazed his teeth over her nub. Her hips arched into his mouth and she jerked violently against her binding as she began spasm hard around Lucius's fingers. Her moan took Severus by surprise and he started coming with her, spilling his seed across her tongue and down her throat.

Hermione swallowed automatically, trying to clear her airways as she kept gasping air in as Lucius kept licking her into greater heights.

She slumped back against her pillow exhausted as Lucius gave her one final swipe of his tongue before lifting his head. He got up at the foot of the bed and started undressing slowly, eyes on her the entire time.

Hermione stared back intently, watching as inch by inch of his perfect skin came into view. 'Untie me.' She asked desperately, tugging gently at her bindings. 'Please.'

Lucius lips tugged up at the corner and he shook his head. 'Not yet, Princess.'

Hermione bit her own lip and turned her head to look at Severus, hoping he would take pity on her. He only smirked at her, the asshole.

Lucius was completely naked now and he moved to kneel upright between her thighs. His cock was rock hard against his stomach and straight as a girder, so long that it reached up to his naval without problem. Hermione wanted it. Gods, she wished she was loose now.

Lucius glanced at Severus who was watching the situation play out intently. 'Hand me a pillow, Severus. Her cunt isn't in the right position.' Severus chuckled and tossed him a cushion.

Lucius scooped her hips up off the bed and placed the cushion under her bottom, tilting her hips high. This done, he moved in close until his knees were either side of her hips and his cock was resting at her core. Bending her knees, he drew them up until she was bent double with her thighs resting on her breasts and her shins against his chest, causing her tight entrance to close up even more.

Reaching down to guide his cock against her entrance, he teased her by rubbing the tip up to her clit and back down again.

Hermione growled in frustration. 'Stop teasing me, Lucius!'

He chuckled and brought himself back to her opening, stretching her out. He leaned forward slightly, inserting just his head inside her wet pussy. 'Gods Lucius, yes!'

He started sliding into her slowly, inch by inch, taking his time as he filled her up more and more. Hermione bit her lip, closing her eyes in order to savour the feeling of his hot shaft stretching her out and rubbing enticingly across her front walls. He only had a few inches left, and he grunted as he worked the last into her gripping pussy.

With one last thrust, he impaled himself fully inside her, his arse clenching as his balls bounced off her bottom.

He withdrew almost immediately, jerking his hips forward again and then again. His pelvis was ramming into her clit on every surge forward and the friction against her inner walls was making her see spots. Lucius sped up even more, ploughing into her with strength that took Hermione by surprise. She flung her head back as she starting coming again, pulsing around his cock so strongly he had to dig his fingers into her hips to control himself. She proved too much though and let her spasming muscles pull him into his own orgasm.

They came together for what felt like hours, and with one more lazy thrust forward, Lucius collapsed forward as Hermione's arms and legs came around him to hold him close to her. He lazily turned his head to look at Severus who was rock hard again and staring at him in amusement. Lucius kissed Hermione's neck once and rolled off her.

Hermione protested, and then stopped when she saw Severus move between her legs. 'I am not finished with you yet, Miss Granger.' Hermione stared at him, eyes moving down his body until they met the engorged organ rising from between his thighs. She definitely wanted that.

Severus grabbed her hips and flipped her over, causing her bindings to twist around her wrists and pin them to the bed. He jerked her hips up off the bed while her chest stayed resting against the sheets. She lay her head down between her outstretched arms and opened her thighs as wide as possible.

'Good girl.' Severus murmured, inserting a finger in her soaking cunt and rubbing circles over her clit. She moaned turning her head so her cheek was now resting on her pillow and sought out the gaze of Lucius, who was watching her face intently.

Hermione felt Severus remove his finger and she felt something much thicker replace it. She pushed her hips back, wanting him inside her already. He took her by her hips and impaled her swiftly to the hilt, and then without letting her adjust, started thrusting into her violently.

'Yes, Severus. Fuck me harder, do it! Oh, oh, oh.' He seemed to take her words to heart because he sped up even more, releasing her hip with one hand in order to reach around and finger her clit. Hermione was so sensitive from her previous orgasms that she came again, but he didn't stop, just continued to ram into her and rub her nub for all he was worth. One orgasm fell into the next until she didn't know where the one ended and the other began.

She was sobbing into her arm and thrusting her hips back into him.

'God, Severus. I can't take anymore. Please.'

'You will take what I give you.' He grunted, not stopping for a second. He seemed to be at the end of his control though, and with three more thrusts into her, he came into her sore, but very well loved pussy.

Hermione collapsed, already blacking out in exhaustion, only aware when her two men settled on either side of her, releasing her from her bindings and spooning her between them.

She heard them murmuring to each other, but she wasn't interested in listening to them, all she wanted was rest.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up the next morning with extremely sore muscles and she drowsily lifted her head to look around her.<p>

They were not in bed with her.

She frowned, thinking they might just be in the next room, but then she caught sight of an envelope on the pillow next to her. She rolled onto her back, opening it and drawing out the thick piece of parchment inside.

Hermione read through the details of the Annual Ministry Ball she was also invited to. She knew this was revenge for her walking out on them last time, and she couldn't help but smile. Slytherins! Always demanding payback.

She rolled out of the bed and gingerly walked towards the bathroom, a little bow-legged, to run herself a bath.

No matter, she would see them in London, and maybe extract a little vengeance for herself.

Hermione couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

**The hotel Domaine De Verchant really exists! Actually, all the places I mentioned really exist.**

**Pics of the hotel, characters and outfits can be found at my Photobucket account.**

**Remove spaces:**

**http:/ s1183. photobucket. com/ albums/ x466/ LadyStiff/ Seductive%20Endeavours/**


End file.
